


Don't You Knock? (Felix Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Suspense, boundaries are established, edward take notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: Finding out that vampires and soulmates existing in a single day is exhausting, let alone discovering you’re the mate of one. The night after the Newborns came to Forks, you get a surprise visitor in the dead of night.
Relationships: Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Don't You Knock? (Felix Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

Slamming the door to your apartment with accidental unnecessary force, you shrug out of your frozen jacket and tossed it to the floor. Today had been eventful, to say the least. It began with helping out your supervisor with paperwork down at the police station and ended with a vampire practically starting a riot over you.

Oh, and vampires exist now. Neat.

You were only a few years older than Chief Swan’s daughter and he had asked something rather odd of you a few months back after she returned from disappearing to Italy; “Keep an eye out for her, will ya?”

So, you found a way to insert yourself into Bella’s life, like a friend with older sister vibes. She was none the wiser, and so were you in terms of what kind of shit the silly girl had gotten herself into.

Shrugging out of your pants, you let out a content sigh. “Right, relax time,” you breathed. _No vampires, no pyres of burning bodies. Just me and some pasta_.

You were just planning on tailing her and the gaggle of pale friends of hers to see what exactly they were up to. You’d seen them while out on a hike and immediately your suspicion grew when you saw Bella being carried down the hillside by her boyfriend Edward Cullen, accompanied by the largest wolf you’d ever seen.

Following them at a distance, the sight you stumbled across made you let out a very loud “What the fuck is going on here!?”

Bodies burning but with no horrid stench. One of the Cullen boys ripping apart a corpse with his bare hands and tossing it into the pyre. A naked boy on the ground writhing in pain, being lifted and carried off by more shirtless guys and one woman. A teenager curled up into a ball on the ground.

“Y/N what are you doing here?” Bella cried.

“What am I doing here? What the shit are you doing here, what _exactly_ have these people roped you into?” You had snarled the last part, backing away from the two approaching Cullens.

The doctor’s wife had whispered a quick explanation to you. They weren’t human, but vampires. Vampires existed _what the actual heck._ Bella _w_ as in danger but isn’t any more.

And the Volturi, the “vampire police” were arriving soon, and you had no time to leave before they did.

An hour passed and you hummed a song to yourself while you washed up the plates after having a quick dinner. The day had turned to custard and you just wanted to forget about it for a moment and go to bed.

The buzzing of your phone made you jump. Picking it up, you saw the name on the screen and sighed heavily.

_Caller ID: **Bella**_

“What now?” You groaned, leaning against the counter. You pressed the answer key and held the phone gingerly up to your ear. “Hello?”

“Y/N, are you home?” came Bella’s voice through the speaker. There was a hint of urgency in her tone that had you immediately tense.

“I am, why? Has something happened?”

“Listen to me,” she urged, “you need to leave, Alice has a vision that -”

Your brows knitted together in confusion. Bella had given you some information about her boyfriend having some kind of mind-reading gift but you didn’t realise that extended to the rest of the Cullens being gifted too. “She had a **what** now?”

A short sigh. “Someone is coming for you! Please just trust me and go!”

Pushing yourself off the counter, you paced in your kitchen. “Who?” you deadpanned, fear growing in your heart.

“Y/N go!”

Suddenly you heard the creak of that one rickety window in your living room shutting. You grabbed the closest thing to you; a pan. “If I don’t call you back by tomorrow morning assume the worst,” you murmured in a hushed voice before hanging up.

Placing your phone down, you grasped the pan firmly and stalked to the corner leading into the living room. You couldn’t hear anything but the sound of a dog barking outside and the steady rain that had begun as you drove home. Taking a deep breath, you rounded the corner and entered the room.

Nothing. No one was in sight.

“You know that pan isn’t going to do much,” a deep voice commented from behind you.

Yelping in shock and fear, you instinctively turned and swung the pan with just the one hand at whoever it was behind you. An ice-cold hand gripped your wrist, stopping your attack.

The tall intruder raised his eyebrows at your clumsy attack, red eyes boring into your own with intensity. You were caught off guard by how ridiculously handsome, tall and muscular he was, which you knew was probably the last thing you should be thinking about right now. You swung at him with your free hand and he caught that too. Now you were pinned.

“Easy, I mean you no harm,” he said firmly, his tone ringing with authority. He began walking forward, still with you firmly in his iron grip making you step backward till your back hit a wall. “If I let you go, will you calm down?”

“You broke into my apartment and you want me to be calm?” you hissed, the last word turning into a screech.

“Please, I -” the man struggled with his words for a moment. “I just want to talk. About what happened today, if you’ll give me a chance.”

You glared at him for a little. He could end you very quickly if that was what he wanted to do. You knew that after what you saw of him today. He was a killer, through and through.

So, you conceded with a solemn nod.

The man was pleased with your cooperation, releasing your wrists and stepping back away from you. You set your poor choice of a weapon down on a table and leaned against the wall, quickly wiping away a stray tear that began trailing down your cheek before crossing your arms and staring him down with a hard glare.

Red eyes traveled up and down your figure, at first with curiosity that dissolved into something else, something more akin to fleeting lust and you suddenly remembered your lack of pants. “Don’t you vampires know how to knock? It would have given me time to make myself more decent.”

A low chuckle came from the man. “That would have been a politer choice, but I guess I miscalculated things.” With a pause, he added, “not that I’m complaining, it’s a nice view.”

He winked and you cursed yourself for the impulsive flush of heat to your cheeks. It really should be illegal to be that good looking and that infuriatingly forward.

Padding over to the couch, making sure to have the front of your body facing him and not your rear end, you made yourself at home and placed a blanket over your lower half. Resting your hands in your lap, you sheepishly looked up at him. “I’d feel more comfortable if you sat down.”

Moving slowly, you assumed so he wouldn’t frighten you, he sat next to you on the couch on the furthest end, giving you some space. “Where would you like me to begin? I’ll answer any questions you have if you’ll also grant me the same privilege.”

You thought for a moment. Many pressing questions came to your mind at once. You weren’t sure where to begin. “Okay,” you agreed with a heavy exhale. “Well, the first question I have to start with is who are you?”

“Fair,” he smiled and again your heart skipped a beat. “My name is Felix, as you know already, I’m a member of the Volturi who are tasked with enforcing the secrecy of our kind.”

Your brain took a moment to process the information. “So… you’re essentially the vampire police?” you concluded with a raised brow, earning another chuckle from Felix.

“I guess you could say that although we’re closer to being a governing force, now let me ask the same of you.”

Glancing away briefly, you let your eyes roam around your apartment before meeting his curious red ones again. “My name is Y/N and uh, I work down at the local police station here in Forks - a cadet, got in thanks to my okay-ish GPA.” You felt yourself rambling so you quickly shut up before you embarrassed yourself further.

“You don’t strike me as a woman who’d aspire to be a cop,” he mused, his head cocking to the side.

You shrugged meekly. “Maybe so, but I’ve always wanted to try making a small difference and I figured why not try and work towards becoming an officer?”

“That’s admirable.”

Heat flushed to your face. You racked your brain for more questions. “Well, if you’re a vampire, how old are you?”

“About 2,000 years old, give or take.”

A strangled hysteric laugh caught itself in your throat, making him purse his lips and stare at you like you’d grown another head. “I’m sorry,” you said quickly, “it’s just… wow that’s a… long time to be alive.” Taking a moment to compose yourself, you gave him a small smile. “You look amazing for your age, I gotta say.”

A grin spread across his handsome face, and again your heart skipped a beat. You couldn’t deny he was incredibly handsome - ridiculously so. “Immortality does wonders,” he replied with a wink, clearly enjoying making you flustered.

A question popped into your mind at that moment, one that had been plaguing your thoughts since you left that clearing “… What is a mate? Why is it so significant for, _your kind?_ ”

You recalled the moment the two of you locked eyes for the first time. You remembered Edward Cullen’s hiss of anger and shock and the way this man before you stared at you. It was like he was a deer in headlights and time itself had stopped. The pyre had disappeared, every confusing new thing that had surrounded you in a matter of minutes gone.

In that finite moment, it was just you and this tall strange man who gazed at you like a blind man seeing colour for the first time.

“Straight to the point, aren’t you?” He murmured, chuckling to himself. Eyes downcast, he paused to think about how he wanted to answer. “My kind lives for a very long time,” he began, lifting his gaze back to you. “Some of us will find another that we connect with so intimately that nothing else compares. A mate is a life partner, someone who feels as if they were made for you.”

Resting your chin on your hand, you listened to his explanation earnestly. The idea of soulmates felt like a silly girl’s fantasy, but you couldn’t help but feel a tug at your heartstrings at his words. “And me?” You asked softly, scooting a little closer to really lock eyes with him. “Edward said I was your mate.”

Mate. The term felt so foreign to you, it rolled off your tongue strangely.

With that announcement, the clearing had become chaos. Angry snarls from both Volturi and Cullen alike sounded through the area, you’d been pulled behind a blonde golden-eyed woman.

And many protests.

“Impossible!”

“That’s absurd, Felix would never become attached to a human.”

The voice of reason had come from Doctor Cullen. “It isn’t _impossible_ \- look at Edward and Bella. If this is true then it’s up to them to decide their fates.”

Felix’s reaction was the one that stuck out to you the most “You seemed so angry, back in the clearing…”

During the outcry, Felix’s face was the one you focused on. After moments of staring at you with thunderstruck wonder in his eyes, he balked and you could have sworn you saw him say “No,” to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose like he’d suddenly gotten a bad migraine.

He sighed. “It was more shock than anger. Of all the things I had prepared myself for dealing with when we arrived, meeting my mate was not one of them.” Shaking his head, he offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry that the way we met wasn’t under better circumstances. Having you see me like that on our first meeting…”

“I wish the circumstances had been better too.”

Another memory flickered in your mind. The young girl on the ground. Her screams as she cried out in pain, Felix stalking toward her with a stoic expression. There was no doubt in your mind that even if this ‘soulmate bond’ thing was true - and a tug at your heartstrings swayed you to believe that maybe it was - the man before you was dangerous.

“You killed that girl,” you stated bluntly.

“I had orders,” he retorted, the stoic mask returning. “I had no choice.”

You were shaking your head before he finished speaking. “That doesn’t mean that what you did was right!” Exasperated, you raised your hands. “Just because someone orders you to do something doesn’t mean that it’s the correct course to take! Don’t you have a mind of your own?”

Felix opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, jaw clenched.

 _Okay, maybe don’t try to aggravate the vampire, Y/N,_ you cautioned yourself. Hands falling with a slap on your exposed thighs, you sighed. “Shit, I didn’t mean to go off like that.”

Silence followed. You watched him carefully and he watched you, neither making a single move for a while. 

“You’re afraid of me.” The words left his lips calmly, not phrased as a question but rather a statement.

Lips parting slightly, you felt your face turn into a grimace. Your emotions were all over the place at this point in time and you didn’t know what to do about it or how to feel. Maybe you were scared of him - he did break into your home after all. And a rational part of your conscious knew that being afraid was probably a good thing. But at the same time? You felt a sense of hope - hope that this whole vampire mate thing may be true and that he really wasn’t here to kill you or worse.

"I guess I can’t blame you for feeling that way,” he sighed. “Do you still want an answer to your original question?”

Biting your tongue for a moment, you nodded. “Yes, tell me.”

“Meeting you was a shock, that is true. It’s just…” A pause for a moment, and in a more gentle voice he spoke once more. “I have been around for a long, long time. Centuries. In that time I thought I wouldn’t ever find my mate as I watched others find theirs - I even became somewhat promiscuous, because if I was never going to find the one, what was the point? Why not fool around with whomever? And then you appear before me and I’m shaken to my core.”

The room was silent save for the frantic beating of your heart, the patter of rainfall and the distant sounds of life around your apartment building.

“I fear I’ve ruined my chances of you accepting me as yours,” Felix confessed.

“I… may be willing to accept you - or at the very least give you, us, a chance. But you must do something for me first if you’re willing?” _Is this a bad idea? A great idea? Maybe both_ , you concluded.

Felix’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you want me to do?”

You pointed at the door. “Leave my apartment and knock on the door.”

Suspicion turned into amusement. “You want me to leave and then come back in?” he repeated, playful sarcasm in his tone.

You felt your lips twitch up into a smirk. “Yes, that is indeed what I want. If we’re doing this I want to give it a real shot with a proper beginning - no attacking anyone with a pan and preferably with pants on.”

The two of you eyes each other a moment before you broke out into a fit of giggles. Felix shook his head muttering something along the lines of “Strange human” before taking your hand gently in his own, pressing his lips against your knuckles in a feather-light kiss, sending your heart beating overtime. “As you wish.”

Letting your hand fall from his grasp he rose to his feet and walked away from you. Opening the door to your apartment wide, Felix faced you and stepped backward with a smirk, closing the door behind him.

When he closed the door, you stood up and rushed to find a pair of pants. Luckily you’d conveniently left some unfolded laundry out in the living room after a late-night trip to the laundromat. Shimmying into some comfy leggings, you murmured to yourself, “Feel free to knock now, big guy.”

Not even five seconds later, and there was a short knock at your door. _What, they have super hearing too?_ you chuckled to yourself.

Taking what felt like the millionth deep intake of breath for tonight, you opened the door for your “unexpected” visitor.

Pursing his lips trying not to laugh, Felix nodded in greeting. The man towered over you and for a brief moment, one of his hands running through the dark shaggy locks of hair, you wondered how his head didn’t hit the doorframe. And also how soft his hair was to touch. “Hello, may I come in?”

“Since you’re so polite, of course you may,” you greeted him, stepping back to allow him to enter.

“Does this mean you’ll give this a chance?” he took a hesitant step forward, watching you for any sign of discomfort, “you want to give a future with me a chance?”

You nodded. “It’s not every day a vampire comes to my door asking to be my lover,” you replied teasingly, winking at him as he had done to you earlier in the night. And besides… if you’re serious about me being your mate, then I want to give this a go.“

An earnest, genuinely happy smile lit up Felix’s face. You’d never seen a more beautiful man in your life. Beaming back at him as he entered your apartment, you knew from this night onward your life would never be the same. Were you ready for that? You weren’t quite sure.

But for now, you were certain in your feelings; if soulmates were real, you’d feel like a fool to pass up your own. Whatever the future held, you’ll face it.

You’ll face it with _him_.


End file.
